The Wise 5
by TheWise5
Summary: A funny story based on us. BEWARE. Have fun reading and honestly tell us what you think. A few apperances by famous people. Enjoy!
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah we all have to put this shit in here. Any famous person you may or may not recognize does not belong to us (thewise5) Geneva, Maria, Kilee, Erin, Bree (thewise5) belong to us and only us.

Authors note: We all wrote this and we all take credit Muhahahahah. Hope you enjoy and it may take a while to post each chapter since we write this at school.

"Put your right foot in, put your right foot out, put your right foot in and shake it all about. Do the hokey pokey and turn yourself about!" sings a tall, red haired, blue eyed Geneva Maserati as she polishes the stainless steel bar, getting ready for the opening of her and her friend's bar TitZ. 

She turns around in a spin and throws her towel at a stack of dominos that Maria Hensley had built. They tumble down as Erin Duquette enters the room. "Geneva, how many drinks have you had?" she asks taking a seat on the bright blue barstools. Geneva starts to count on her fingers, runs out and takes off her shoes. "Twenty-one, why?"

"How'd you get the one?" asks Erin suspiciously. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" "My mind? You're the perverted one." "So!" pouts Geneva.

Five friends, Erin Duquette, Maria Hensley, Geneva Maserati, Bree West and Kilee Madden owned the bar. They had all been friends in high school and on one drunken night they had accepted a bet to buy an old warehouse in downtown Los Angeles.

It had been a year since then and they were now getting ready for the grand opening. Geneva begins to sing the 'hokey pokey' all over again as Bree West walks in, "This is gonna be great!" she says cheerily, running her fingers through her long straight navy blue hair. When Bree hears what Geneva is singing she shrieks and throws her sheer black duster at her.

Geneva stops singing. Bree smiles triumphantly. Kilee hands her a drink, "Thanks" says Bree, as her almond shaped violet eyes lighting up. "How many has Geneva had?" Bree asks, gesturing to Geneva with her drink. "Twenty-one" replies Kilee, Bree grins "counted on her fingers and toes did she?" Kilee nods "how'd she get twenty-one?" she asks.

"Geneva has a little extra something, if ya know what I mean." Says Bree with a wink, walking away. Kilee stands there, blinking. Maria shakes her head and laughs as she begins to re-stack her dominoes. "This outta be fun." Erin mutters.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah we all have to put this shit in here. Any famous person you may or may not recognize does not belong to us (thewise5) Geneva, Maria, Kilee, Erin, Bree (thewise5) belong to us and only us.

Authors note: We all wrote this and we all take credit Muhahahahah. Hope you enjoy and it may take a while to post each chapter since we write this at school.

_Maria's POV_

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this" I declare as I look into the full-length mirror in the _Employees only _part of our bar. 

Geneva's head appears beside mine in the mirror. She grins.

"It's no different from your club wear." She states.

True. But I still had one objection. "Yeah but I'm a _waitress_."

"So? I'm a bartender."

She bumps me out of the way with her hip, and she looks at her reflection, then makes ten different funny faces. I look down at my outfit. It is almost identical to hers. I was dressed in a red leather bikini halter top with a black leather skirt, a small, short red cloth apron, and knee-high, black leather 'combat/hooker' boots with four inch heels. I sigh and look back at Geneva who walks towards me.

"It's time to start this party." She says.

We laugh and link arms, walking onto the main floor.

__

Geneva's POV

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells. Ahhhhh!" I scream as I slip on a puddle of vodka, falling on my butt. "Hee hee hee." I hear coming from around the corner. "Kilee! Get your white, sissy ass from behind the corner!" I yell at my best-friend.

"Hey you stupid Bitch, you're wearing the say thing I am!" I look her up and down frowning. She has on a blood red bikini top, black leather booty shorts, black hooker boots and a tiny silver belly button ring sparked against her tan skin.

She pushes her long blond hair behind her ears showing her glow in the dark eyebrow ring. "No, you have fish nets on, not me, you whore." She says as she leans down and helps me up. We all link arms and head to the neon blue second level bar where Erin and her current lover, David Draimen were waiting.

__

Maria's POV

"You should really get back to work" Kilee says, her eyes scanning the ever growing crowd.

"I am. I need some coffee." I answer.

"Somebody grabbed your ass?" asks Geneva.

"Yup." I say taking a tray with a nifty coffee cup.

"I'll signal Michael."

Michael Myers(no joke) is our bouncer. I make my way over to the jackass who grabbed me. I 'trip' on someone's foot and pour the nice, hot coffee all over his lap. "You bitch!" The man cries, standing. "Oopsie, my bad." I say watching as Michael leads him away.

I love my job.

****

~ 8 hours later ~

I return to my mansion and was happily greeted by my wonderful husband, John, who was in our bedroom sitting on our bed, the TV casting an eerie glow around the darkened room. Before he even get to hug and kiss me he studies my outfit. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, he gets off his ass and hugs me, giving me a mind-blowing kiss. We break apart and I smile at him.

"What was that for?" I ask going to get my nightgown from my bed.

"Because you're my wife and I can." Ah. I head to the bathroom and turn on the vanity light. I change, brush my teeth, and leave the room shutting the lights off behind me.

John is already back in bed giving me looks. I shake my head and join him. We instantly spoon up, him taking the dominant position, his back facing the room. "How was your first day of work?" John asks into my hair. 

"Great. I got to dump coffee on bad customers." "How many?" "Three." He chuckles and we fall into a comfortable silence, sleep engulfing us both.


End file.
